


The Invitation

by DoctorWhovian9209



Series: Midnight with The Medic [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eventual Sub! Rodimus, Eventual Sub!Ratchet, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Rodimus thinks The Party Ambulance is a Prude, Drift knows things and Roddy wants to find out what they are.





	The Invitation

Drift felt a smile curve his lipplates upward, as Rodimus chattered away at him. “You know it’s true, Ratchet is a prude and everyone knows it. He’s too old for anything having to do with interfacing.”

 

Drift put a servo on his hip and glanced at Rodimus “Just because you don’t know him like that, doesn’t make him a prude.” Drift vocalized softly, and winked at the speedster.  

 

“You know something, you’ve done something. You have to tell me. Now.”

 

 Drift just smiled at Rodimus, his denta flashing in the light of the corridor. “I don’t have to do slag.” The swordsmech said defiantly.

 

“As your captain and frag buddy, I command you to tell me.” Rodimus invented  and the air circulated through his ventilation with superiority.

 

“You said you’d never pull rank on me outside of the berthroom.”  Drift supplied suggestively

Rodimus smirked again.

 

 “Only because my knees get weak when you call me captain and I don’t want my people seeing me weak and vulnerable.”

 

Drift looked at him, a question in his optics. “Am I not one of your people?” Rodimus put his servo on the other mech’s spaulder.

 

 “You’re my _person,_ there’s a difference there.” Drift smiled again.

 

Ratchet chose that moment to step into view  “You know we’re all robots, right Hot Rod?” The captain felt his faceplates heat up. “Oh and by the way?” Ratchet stated, his optics shone with mirth,  “You really shouldn’t assume things about mechs just because of  their age, some of us are like enegex,  and only get better with time.” The medic continued with a wink, and walked down the corridor to the medbay.

 

“You could have told me he was RIGHT THERE.”

 

The speedster gave Drift a playful shove, making the other mech laugh hard. “I couldn’t. “ Drift said between exvents “It was too perfect.”   

 

The captain was in his chair, swiveling around with boredom until Megatron gave him the side optic. “Why did I _ever allow you to put those Primus Forsaken swivel chairs in here?”_ Rodimus stuck his glossa out at his second in command.

 

 “Because I’m so pretty?” Rodimus supplied with a grin.

 

 “Something like that.” Megatron muttered, more to himself than anything. “Do you ever actually _manage_ this hunk of metal or do you just do whatever you want all day?”

 

 Rodimus thought seriously for a minute, “Some of the first one, but it’s mostly the second.” The speedster replied truthfully.

 

The ex decipticon looked at him again “Figures” he said on an exvent.

 

 “Megatron, you should try being prettier , it might get more things done.” The jet looked at him affronted.

 

“I am pretty enough you insufferable excuse of parts, Ratchet sure thought so.”

 

At that admission, Rodimus stopped his chair, mid-swivel “You-Y _OU_ faced with Ratchet?”

 

 Megatron smirked and raised an orbital ridge daring him to question it. “He was quite gentle for a medic, not really my taste but-” the jet stole a glance  at the speedster, who’s lipplates could have hit the floor and he chuckled. “I can’t believe you bought _that!_ I  would never face  with _Ratchet. I saw the security footage you idiot,_ but at least I got you to stop that infernal _swiveling.”_

When the speedster regained his composure, Megatron shot him a smirk. “You’re a real spike sometimes, you know that?” he questioned.

 

“And you’re an idiot, but I have to get my kicks somehow” the ex ‘con said. “I’m gonna go for a walk, try not to clang Ratchet until I get back” the other mech said as he walked out the door.

 

 Rodimus loved being the captain sometimes, it gave him a rush of power to know that he could just saunter in any place he wanted on The Lost Light, particularly the medbay. Ratchet was working on a datapad when Rodimus came in, absorbed in his work like always, it wasn’t until the medic looked up a few minutes later that the captain smiled at him.

 

“Did you need something or did you just come to ogle me?” Ratchet asked gruffly, Rodimus paid his tone no mind.

 

 “Just ogling mostly, but I did come to find out more about your party ambulance days.” The speedster said lecherously.  

 

 “Captain” his vocalizer was all business “I don’t think the medbay is the proper backdrop for this type of conversation.” Rodimus felt a shiver cascade down his spinal strut, as if he’d just been doused with coolant.  “Come to my habsuite later.” Ratchet said in his no-nonsense tone, then he smirked.  “and bring Drift with you.” Rodimus felt his knees give a little. ‘ _Son of a glitch’ the_ speedster thought.

 

 As he walked out of the medbay, Rodimus commed Drift  immediately _‘What are you doing tonight?’_ Drift responded almost immediately

 

 ‘ _I was going to meet up with Ultra Magnus to discuss some things’ Drift supplied_

  Rodimus smiled  and his voice was smug. _‘Nope. No, you aren’t. Tell the lieutenant to suck your spike, you’re coming with me to Ratchet’s and we’re going to hear some stories.’_

Drift chuckled and shook his helm at his Amica Endura’s antics. ‘ _I don’t think Ultra Magnus would appreciate it if I told him that Roddy’   Drift commed and then cut the line._

When the swordsmech met him outside Ratchet’s door. Rodimus smirked “I knew you’d cave” the speedster said. “More like you knew I’d be here” Drift said smiling. Rodimus raised a shaky servo to the habsuite door, knocking gently before it opened automatically.

 

“You two are going to send me right to the Allspark.” the medic grumbled, his voice coming from somewhere inside “Get your afts in here” Ratchet stated. Drift and Rodimus looked at each other before crossing over the threshold into the medics habsuite.  

 

Ratchet was sitting in a plush chair near the vidscreen, a smirk on his lipplates. “I could _tell_ you about my days as “The Party Ambulance” the medic’s smirk turned into a sly grin as he paused and looked over the two speedsters, appreciation in his optics “But I think it would be more fun to show you” he sauntered casually over to both mechs, putting an arm on each of their spaulders. “Are you up for it?” He asked simply , nothing but chivalrous.

 

Rodimus looked at Ratchet “Pit yes!” the speedster said a little too eagerly, Ratchet stole a glance at Drift and smirked “I know you’re up for it, kid.” The swordsmech responded by running his glossa down the medic’s intake, causing Ratchet to shiver.

 

 Rodimus looked on in fascination, “Wait, you two have done this before?” The speedster looked affronted “Why wasn’t I invited?”

 

Ratchet laughed, low in his intake before speaking. “Because _this_ selfish mech” Ratchet started, pulling Drift towards his frame. “Wanted me all to himself.” Drift smiled and with a shrug of his spaulders, said “He’s hot, what can I say?” the swordsmech smirked and continued “…and he wanted to know where I learned to do this thing with my glossa, I may have told him I had a good teacher.”

 

Rodimus’ optics went wide “You dirty mechs. I knew something went down in the medbay the other day, I am seriously mad that I wasn’t invited!”

 

 Ratchet pulled the  other speedster to him swiftly. “Consider this your invitation then.” The medic pressed his lipplates to Rodimus’ own softly before the brightly colored mech deepened the kiss, his glossa begging for entrance into Ratchet’s mouth, which the medic gladly granted.

 

“You two look so fragging hot like this.” Drift whispered into Ratchets audial, Ratchet groaned and pulled away from Rodimus, earning a little whine in return from his captain. “Kiss him, I’ll watch.” Ratchet instructed.

 

 Rodimus looked at his best friend , lust clouding his optics as the other mech captured his lipplates in a needy kiss, Rodimus felt the swordsmech’s want radiating from his field and he smirked against Drift. “Can’t wait to have me, can you?” The captain said when they pulled back, inventing harshly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Drift stated and ran his glossa down Rodimus’ intake, just as he’d done to Ratchet minutes before, Rodimus shivered and pulled Drift’s helm up to stare him in the optics before capturing  the swordsmech in a passionate, open mouthed kiss.

 

Ratchet was watching them intently, he could see both of their glossae fighting for dominance, he imagined the dual   slickness sliding  over his spike as it pressurized. And suddenly Ratchet sank his denta into Drift’s spaulder, causing the swordsmech to moan into Rodimus’s mouth. “On your knees now. Both of you” Ratchet growled, Drift locked optics with Ratchet, still standing, while Rodimus sank to the floor.

 

 “I think I’ll let you enjoy Roddy for a few minutes before I join him.” Drift’s vocalizer rasped, Rodimus smirked at his best friend before looking up at Ratchet, silently asking permission.

 The medic felt his panel open voluntarily in response to the speedsters pleading optics, and his spike was half pressurized. “You’ll enjoy this.” Drift’s rasp rolled through his lovers audials, making Ratchet’s entire frame tremble. “Trust me.”

 

Ratchet’s spike was a pretty decent size, with a spiral of white accentuating the red metal   starting at the base and finishing at the tip, Rodimus stared, glossa running over his lipplates hungrily, he looked at Drift who nodded at the speedster “Go ahead Roddy.” Drift’s words were clouded with lust as he watched the scene unfold before him, with greedy optics.

 

  Rodimus didn’t need to be told twice, his slick glossa wrapped around the medics waiting spike skillfully, teasing the tip. “Rodimus, Primus!” Ratchet’s hips rocked slowly into the captains mouth, his vocalizer hitched as the speedster worked his glossa along the underside of his spike, before inventing deeply and encasing Ratchet in the wet heat of his intake “Frag, Drift why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” the medic lamented. 

 

Drift took that moment to drop to his knees beside Rodimus before answering,  “I wanted you to be surprised.” The swordsmech said chuckling darkly. Ratchet gasped and whimpered softly at the loss of contact  when Rodimus finally let his spike go, Drift had his glossa on the captain’s intake before finally capturing his lipplates in a deep kiss, tasting his lover on Rodimus’ glossa made the swordsmech moan. Two pairs of optics locked on Ratchet when they pulled apart, the two speedsters smirked up at him conspiratorially. 

 

Drift was first, keeping his optics locked on the medic and  moaning at the first taste of his spike since Rodimus had joined them, “Primus, I could watch that all fragging day.” Ratchet stated inventing sharply as the captain’s glossa joined in, going along the underside as Drift tended to the tip, the movements of both speedsters, driving the medic insane.

 

Rodimus smirked and grazed his denta along Ratchet’s spike, making the him arch into Drift’s mouth, who in turn   hummed around the medic  “…Primus Please..so close..” Ratchet keened  The swordsmech’s glossa intertwined with the speedster’s up the spiral of the medics spike, and Ratchet thought he’d offline from the sight. Drift let Rodimus  take the medic, Ratchet’s hips thrusting his spike roughly into the captains intake before he overloaded hard, screaming Rodimus’ name.

 

 

Ratchet pulled Rodimus up to him first, kissing him hard, the medic’s glossa tasting himself, Rodimus moaned and his knees wavered at the intensity. When they pulled back, exventing hard, the medic chuckled “Still think I’m a prude?”


End file.
